A friend in Need
by HerenyaHope
Summary: Just a drabble with your neighborhood spirit boy trying to be helpful...trying being the keyword. Includes my female Lavellan Inquisitor.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **Just a little drabble.**

 **This is actually my very first attempt at writing a Dragon Age fanfic that I never posted, but I decided to do so anyway. This was just a silly idea I had after I found out about all of Cole's cute little activities around Skyhold.**

Skyhold's tavern hummed with late evening bustle; soldiers and servants alike flocking to the promise of rest and drink after a long day's toil.

In a corner of the tavern, the Inquisitor sipped her drink thoughtfully as the sound of Blackwall gripes surrounded the table.

"Let it go already you big baby," said Sera.

"It's just not right," Blackwall grunted, angrily sipping his ale.

"Well it's your fault," Varric pointed out, a smirk spread out on the dwarf's face.

"You just had to teach Solas how to play Wicked Grace didn't you?" he added.

"Nobody should be that good that fast!" Blackwall proclaimed.

Meanwhile Solas, trying to remain his calm respected self despite the obvious a smug grin stretched across his sharp face, shook the small bag of recently won coin teasingly.

"I apologize, Blackwall. Should either you or Varric want a rematch, I am ready and willing."

"Oh stop torturing them," Lavellan scolded light-heartedly, nudging him with her elbow.

"Alright," answered Solas, giving the Dalish elf a kiss on the cheek.

"Ohoho Solas, affection in front of the others? What has gotten into you?" Nimwen gasped with fake shock.

"The wine must be taking over," joked the other elf.

"Eck! Ever since you two started going at it you've been all over each other!" Sera gagged.

Nimwen rolled her pale blue eyes. She made a point of getting up from her seat and relocating to her lover's lap; his arm immediately wrapped around her waist, and she draped her arm across his shoulders.

"Get a room," the blonde elf complained. The two mages response was to grin at her teasingly, much to the amusement of Blackwall and Varric.

"Excuse me, Inquisitor?"

"Oh, hello Krem," Nimwen greeted the approaching Tevinter.

"Have you seen the Chief around" Krem asked.

"Well he's not in his usual spot," the Dalish elf responded, pointing to the empty chair.

"Have any of you seen him?" she asked. Those at the table shook their heads for none of them had seen the Qunari.

"Sera!" All eyes turned to the door as none other than Iron Bull himself came charging into the tavern.

"You've done it now," Iron Bull growled.

"The fuck did I do?" the archer asked defensively.

"You know what you did!"

"Well please, clarify for everyone else," Nimwen said.

"She cut a hole in my bed!" To demonstrate he made a circle in the air with his hands.

"This big right through my pillow and in the mattress too!"

"Well it wasn't me," Sera scowled.

"Don't lie. We know that you are always playing tricks on people."

"Yeah well, I didn't bloody do it," Sera insisted.

"'sides, if I did do it, I would have made the whole even bigger and put the sheet over it so you'd fall on your arse."

"That does sound more like you," Nimwen pointed out. The Qunari made a noise, but realized that she was right.

"Well if you didn't do it, then who did?"

"I did." Everyone jumped not expecting the sudden the sudden presence of a certain spirit. They didn't know how long he had been there, or if he was just now appearing.

"What the hell, Cole?" Iron Bull asked.

The gangly male looked up from under his hat, pale eyes confused.

"You are upset." It wasn't a question.

"Of course I am, there's a hole in my bed!" the Qunari yelled.

Cole began to fidget nervously.

"This is wrong, I-I made you feel bad. Need to fix it…"

"Cole, why did you that to Iron Bull's bed?" asked Nimwen.

"Back's sore, curse this stupid bed, can't get comfortable. Horns in the way…"

"What are you saying, kid?" Varric asked.

"He has to sleep on his back, because of his horns."

"Hold on, are you saying that you made a hole for my horn, so that I could sleep on my side?"

"Of course," Cole confirmed as if it were the most normal thing.

Before anyone could say anything else, the spirit cocked his head to the side eyes darting to the ceiling.

"So lonely, two weeks since the last letter, heart black-where are you Jon?"

Without another word he swept past them and glided up the stairs.

Everyone was silent, until Sera began sniggering.

"Andraste's tits, how dense is that thing?"

"I don't know, I think it's sweet," Lavellan commented, having always found Cole's quirks endearing.

"Yeah…" Iron Bull mused.

"Wonder why he did it though, I mean, we aren't exactly friends or anything."

"Cole needs no reason." explained Solas. "He felt you were in need and wanted to help, even if perhaps he could have gone about it in a different way."

Iron Bull thought about this, and finally chuckled. He and Krem grabbed chairs and joined the others, and as talk of a Wicked Grace rematch began, the Charger leader began to think about the strange young man, and felt more appreciation for the rogue.


End file.
